Dis moi, pourquoi
by chonchon
Summary: Premier OS DM/HG. Un petit Drago/Hermione en douceur, sans se prendre la tête. Juste un peu de romance après une dispute.


**Bonjour les Gens )**

Type de la fanfiction : Song-fic, chapitre unique, romance.

Résumé : Le fait de te voir avec cette fille, et le fait que tu me traites ne sont pas censés me blesser de la sorte. Pourquoi ça me blesse autant ? DraMione.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire :P Les persos à la talentueuse JK Rowling et la chanson à Avril Lavigne.

Rating : T

Chanson : Why – Avril Lavigne. Chanson peu connue mais magnifique !

Mot de l'auteur : _Me voilà pour un petit OS tout plein d'émotions.   
Sur ce, Bonne Lecture._

**chonchon**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dis moi, pourquoi**

Je sèche les dernières larmes que j'ai pleuré pendant la dernière demi-heure. Tu m'as encore fait pleuré, tu m'as encore fait souffrir. Moi qui pensais que tout allait mieux entre nous, je me suis trompée. Moi qui pensais qu'on était amis, je me suis trompée. Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher, tu gâches tout en une soirée.

Nous sommes en septième année, tout est fini. Voldemort a été tué par la main de mon meilleur ami Harry Potter. Toi et moi sommes tout les deux préfets-en-Chef. Nos débuts ont été durs mais petit à petit on avait réussi à se parler correctement sans que des insultes ne s'échappent durant la discussion.

On s'est racontés nos vies. J'ai découvert que tu as beaucoup souffert durant ton enfance et ton adolescence à cause de ton père que tu as adulé malgré tout. J'ai appris à te connaître et je me suis rendue compte que derrière ton visage froid et arrogant, il y avait une personne formidable et gentille. J'ai cru en toi et je crois toujours en toi.

Je t'ai raconté ma vie et tu as pu voir qu'elle n'était pas aussi rose qu'elle ne le paraissait. Que derrière ce cliché de première de classe et de rat de bibliothèque, il y avait une fille qui aimait s'amuser, et qui était heureuse de vivre même si mes parents la forçaient à avoir des notes parfaites en toute matière. On s'est confiés l'un à l'autre. On s'est consolés car lorsqu'on regarde, on est pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Obligés de suivre la route que nos parents voulaient pour nous.

Je t'ai aidé à t'ouvrir aux autres. Bien que tu adores embêter le peuple Poudlarien. J'avoue que ça me fait rire et que ton sens de la réplique m'impressione. J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui trouvera toujours quelque chose pour avoir le dernier mot et qui sera me tenir tête jusqu'au bout. En tout cas, tu n'embêtes plus mes amis et ça je t'en suis reconnaissante, tu leur as même déjà salué quand tu venais me chercher pour organiser le bal de Noël.

Les beaux jours sont arrivés. Pourtant moi, je suis enfermée dans ma chambre, dans le noir complet, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me demande même si tu les mérites. Bien sur que oui, tu les mérites car malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, j'ai commençé à apprécier ta vraie personne, ta personnalité. J'ai commençé à apprécier tes manies, tes mimiques.

J'ai commençé à t'apprécier toi tout simplement. Et j'ai bien peur d'être tombée amoureuse de toi. Evidamment, je ne laisse absolument rien paraître de mes sentiments bien que parfois ça soit un peu difficile étant donné que je partage les appartements de Préfets-en-Chef avec toi. C'est pour ça qu'on est devenus amis. On s'est découverts pour mon plus grand plaisir. Même si je déteste me l'avouer, tu es terriblement craquant. Tu n'es plus le gamin aux cheveux blonds presque blancs plaqués sur la tête. Ce souvenir me fait sourire.

Tout était si bien, on vivait nos vies comme on le souhaitait. Le soir, on faisait nos devoirs ensemble puis on allait s'installer dans le fauteuils en face du feu pour parler ou pour jouer aux échecs, ce jeu que tu m'as appris à jouer et qui nous a aidé à nous rapprocher. Il est même arrivé qu'après nos rondes dans le château, on contine notre balade dans le parc et qu'on s'allonge dans l'herbe afin d'admirer le ciel étoilé tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

Je me souviens de _cette_ soirée comme si c'était hier. Je terminais la ronde du côté Est du château quand je t'ai surpris avec cette fille. J'ai vraiment pensé que tu m'aimais, je me suis trompée. Il est vrai que tu ne me l'as jamais dit mais j'espèrais. J'avais tout faux. J'avais cru voir des signes pourtant, j'allais d'ailleurs essayer de t'en parler lorsqu'on devait se retrouver dans notre salle commune après nos rondes repsectives.

Tu étais là, Je t'ai reconnu à tes cheveux blonds en bataille. Tu embrassais cette _fille_ à en perdre haleine. Pansy Parkinson. Cette pimbêche accrochée à ton si beau cou. Puis tu t'es retourné comme si tu sentais ma présence. Tu m'as longuement regardé puis après que la cruche qui était dans tes bras t'ait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille. Tu m'as dit d'une voix cinglante que je devais dégager au plus vite et tu... tu as terminé ta phrase en m'appellant « Sang de Bourbe ». J'étais tellement choquée que j'étais restée quelques instants la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

**Why, do you always do this to me ?  
**_(Pourquoi, tu me fais toujours ça ?)_

**Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
**_(Pourquoi, tu ne peux pas regarder juste à travers moi ?)_

**How come, you act like this  
**_(Comment se fait-il que tu agisses comme ça)_

**Like you just don't care at all  
**_(Comme si tu t'en souciais pas du tout)_

Tu ne m'avais juré de ne plus m'appeller comme ça et que tu ne voulais plus m'appeller comme ça. Ca te rappellait ton père, tu m'avais dit que c'était parce que tu étais surveillé que tu devais te conduire comme une ordure avec moi. Tu étais gentil avec moi, j'ai même d'ailleurs suspecter avec plaisir que tu tenais vraiment à moi.

**Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
**_(Tu t'attends à ce que je croie que j'étais la seule à tomber ?)_

**I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away**  
_(Je peux te sentir, je peux te sentir près de moi, bien que tu sois loin)_

**I could feel I could feel you baby, why  
**_(Je peux te sentir, je peux te sentir, pourquoi)_

Je t'ai fait un de mes plus beaux regards assassins. J'ai enlevé 5 points à Parkinson car elle « trainait » dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. Je t'ai regardé avec dégôut puis je me suis éloignée droite et fière. Pourtant à l'intérieur de moi, tout s'écroulait. Au détour du couloir où tu te trouvais, je me suis rendue en courant à nos appartements et je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre comme je le suis maintenant. Et j'ai pleuré, j'ai pleuré comme jamais je n'avais pleuré.

**It's not supposed to feel this way**  
_(ce n'est pas censé me faire sentir ainsi)_

**I need you, I need you  
**_(J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi)_

**More and more each day  
**_(De plus en plus, chaque jour)_

Je soupire et essuie une larme qui coule encore sur ma joue. Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ?

Ca fait trois semaines que je ne t'adresse plus la parole. Tu essaies de me courir après dans les couloirs surement pour m'expliquer que je n'étais qu'une idiote de penser qu'entre nous, ça aurait pu aller plus loin que de l'amitié. Tu tapes à ma porte le soir lorsque tu rentres de la fin de tes cours. Tu attends plusieurs minutes puis tu t'éloignes. Jamais je te ferais ce plaisir de venir t'ouvrir et de briser mon coeur comme on casse un verre de crystal. Tu me suis mais je me cache.

Je me lève enfin, le coeur lourd, le visage souillé de larmes et les cheveux encore pus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Je passe par la salle bains pour tenter de cammoufler le désastre que ma tristesse a crée. Je retourne dans ma chambre. Puis je colle mon oreille contre la porte de ma chambre pour entendre un quelconque bruit qui confirmerait ta présence. Rien. Tant mieux.

**It's not supposed to hurt this way  
**_(Ce n'est pas censé me blesser ainsi)_

**I need you, I need you, I need you  
**_(J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi)_

**Tell me, are you and me still together?  
**_(Dis-moi, est-ce que toi et moi on restera ensemble ?)_

**Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
**_(Dis-moi, penses-tu que ça pourrait durer pour toujours ?)_

**Tell me, why  
**_(Dis-moi, pourquoi)_

Je sors, quelques instants éblouie par la forte luminosité de la pièce. Je la traverse rapidement et je passe le portrait. Je me dirige silencieusement vers la Bibliothèque, là où je suis bien, là où personne ne vient jamais m'embêter. Peu de gens peuplent cet endroit de Poudlard. Je ne vois réellement pas pourquoi. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre car je suis tranquille.

Je m'installe à une des tables les plus éloignées pour être réellement seule et pouvoir travailler. L'unique chose que je réusisse sans dégâts. Je dépose mon sac, sors toutes mes affaires et je les éparpille stratégiquement.

Je me dirige vers un des nombreux rayons du lieu et accessoirement un des plus vieux et des moins éclairés. Je le parcoure jusqu'à trouver mon bonheur. Je tousse tant le livre est poussiéreux. Je caresse la couverture du bout des doigts, fière de moi. Je fais un geste pour me retourner afin de revenir à ma table quand j'entends une voix que je pourrais reconnaître entre toutes.

**Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
**_(Hey, écoute ce que nous ne disons pas)_

**Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
**_(Jouons, un jeu différent de celui auquel nous jouns)_

**Try, to look at me and really see my heart**  
_(Essaie, de me regarder et de réellement voir mon coeur)_

« Tu sais que c'est dangereux de rester seule dans des coins sombres où personne ne peut t'entendre ? » m'avertis-tu toi, le grand Drago Malefoy.

« Pourquoi tu vas me tuer ? Vas-y tout de suite qu'on en finisse. Après tout, tu as raison. Pourquoi garder une sang de bourbe en vie. » dis-je, les larmes risquant de couler à chaque instant, restant dos à lui. Je feigne feuilleter le livre présent dans mes mains. Les mots que j'ai prononçé me brûlent la gorge. On dirait que nous sommes revenus en sixième année à part que là, j'ai l'air d'une suicidaire. A quoi bon vivre si tu ne m'aimes pas, disaient Roméo et Juliette. Je suis bien d'accord bien que je tiens à ma vie. Après tout, je m'en fiche.

Je te sens approcher tout doucement, je perçois chacun de tes pas, chacun de tes moindres mouvements. Il me semble même entendre ta respiration quelque peu saccadée. Je veux t'échapper en te déviant par la gauche quand tes deux bras m'encerclent la taille pour me retenir prisonnière de ton étreinte que trop invitante. Je lache le livre que je détiens entre mes mains. Il s'écrase sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Tu m'avais déjà pris dans tes bras, un soir au coin du feu. Un de mes plus beaux souvenirs avec toi. Tes bras sont tellement protecteurs, tellement...

**Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
**_(T'attends-tu à ce que je croie que je vais nous laisser tomber en morceaux ?)_

**I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away  
**_(Je peux te sentir, je peux te sentir, bien que tu sois loin)_

**I could feel I could feel you baby, why**  
_(Je peux te sentir, je peux te sentir, pourquoi)_

« Si je te tuais, je devrais me tuer tout de suite après pour pouvoir te rejoindre le plus vite possible au paradis. » me souffles-tu au creux du cou. Je frissonne par ton sonffle et par tes mots.

Tu me retournes vers toi aisément. Après tout, le Quidditch a peut-être une utilité.

Merlin, que tes deux beaux yeux gris métallique m'avaient manqué. Et tes bras. Et ta chaleur. Et toi, tout simplement. Mais tu m'as fait souffrir. Te laisser me prendre dans tes bras sans que je ne puisse espèrer aucune autre geste plus intime me fait périr. Je me débats mais tu résistes tout en continuant de me regarder dans les yeux.

« Avant que tu ne me dises que tu ne me croiras pas quelque soit l'excuse que je vais te donner. Laisse-moi te prévenir que ce que je vais te dire sera la chose la plus sincère que je n'aurais jamais dite de toute ma vie de Malefoy. » m'avoues-tu, ton visage un peu rouge.

J'essaie de m'enfuir en vain. Tes bras puissants m'empêchent tout mouvement d'échappatoire. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me dises ce que je redoute d'entendre. Je n'ai plus envie de pleurer. Je déglutis difficilement.

**It's not supposed to feel this way**  
_(ce n'est pas censé me faire sentir ainsi)_

**I need you, I need you  
**_(J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi)_

**More and more each day  
**_De plus en plus, chaque jour)_

Tu vas me dire que tu ne veux que mon amitié. Que tu me serreras seulement dans tes bras, que tu ne m'embrasseras que sur la joue ou sur le front, que chacun de tes gestes ne refléteront que la relation platonique que tu exiges avec moi. Je ne peux pas le supporter alors sans que je puisse l'arrêter une vague de larmes vient embuer ma vue et couler sur mes joues. Je laisse échapper un sanglot.

Je crois que tu ne m'as jamais vu ainsi, il me semble que je suis toujours restée forte devant toi. Je n'ai jamais craqué. Mais là, je n'en ai plus la force. Tes mains chaudes dans mon dos, ton souffle sur mon visage tant tu es près de moi. Non, je suis absolument incapable de me dire qu'il n'y aura que du platonique entre nous. Tu me serres dans tes bras et tu me caresses les cheveux. Je me laisse aller à l'étreinte contre toute attente et je niche ma tête contre ton torse, humidifiant ta chemise par la même occasion.

**It's not supposed to hurt this way  
**_(Ce n'est pas censé me blesser ainsi)_

**I need you, I need you, I need you  
**_(J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi)_

**Tell me, are you and me still together?  
**_(Dis-moi, est-ce que toi et moi on restera ensemble ?)_

**Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
**_(Dis-moi, penses-tu que ça pourrait durer pour toujours ?)_

**Tell me, why  
**_(Dis-moi, pourquoi)_

« Bordel, pleure pas. J't'en prie, Hermione. Arrête de pleurer. J'ai encore rien dit. Hermione. Ca me brise le coeur de te voir comme ça. » me dis-tu dans le creux de mon cou, ta tête dans mes cheveux alors que tu resserres ton étreinte. Je continue malgré tes protestations.

J'ai tellement besoin de toi, de tes bras. Je ne devrais pas t'aimer. Tu as toujours été mon ennemi jusqu'à cette année et nous sommes là, dans les bras de l'autre. Si Harry savait ça, si Ron savait ça. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer. T'aimer c'est souffrir car ce n'est pas réciproque. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne recevoir que de l'amitié de toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin de toi ?

« Hermione, ça suffit. T'as jamais pleuré devant moi. Arrête. Où est passé la fille forte que tu étais ? » me demandes-tu tandis que tu nous desserres un peu pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

« Elle a surement du s'envoler avec l'amour » je t'avoue avant que je ne puisse arrêter les mots que je viens de prononcer. Je cesse de pleurer et sens un mal de tête monter en flèche. Tu fronçes les sourcils.

« Quel abruti ose te faire pleurer alors que tu l'aimes ? » me dis-tu, de la colère dans ta voix. Je ris à travers mes larmes sous ton étonnement le plus complet. Si tu savais...

« Bon, Qui est-ce, que j'aille lui casser la figure ! » recommençes-tu t'énervant de plus en plus. Si tu lisais en mon coeur, c'est ton nom que tu y verras gravé à jamais.

**So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
**_(Alors va et pense à tout ce que tu as besoin de réfléchir)_

**Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about**  
_(Va de l'avant et rêve de tout ce que tu as besoin de rêver)_

« Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire ? » je te réplique froidement. Ta machoire se contracte mais tu me gardes dans tes bras.

« Parfait. Ecoute moi-bien, Hermione. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu m'ignores, d'ailleurs même si ça me fait plaisir que tu réagisses comme ça, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. C'est Pansy, elle m'a soumis à un sort de totale soumission. J'te dis pas le supplice que ça a été pour moi même si je ne me rendais pas compte de mes actes. Rien de savoir ça, ça me donne la nausée. C'est le lendemain quand je me suis réveillé dans le lit de Parkinson que j'ai réalisé. Puis j'ai voulu te saluer et que tu m'as regardé noir avant de t'enfuir alors j'ai demandé des explications à Parkinson. Elle m'a tout avoué après que je lui ai exposé des moyens efficaces pour qu'elle parle de force. Elle en a même pleuré. Mais je m'en foutais. Elle m'a dit que je l'avais embrassé devant toi, et ce que... ce que je t'avais dit. Putain, j'suis désolé. Si tu veux, tu peux aller lui demander. Je demande même du véritaserum à Rogue pour que tu sois vraiment sure. Crois-moi j't'en prie ! » finis-tu.

Après ta longue tyrade que j'ai suivi avec attention malgré mon état, je suis profondément soulagée. Mais une des tes phrases me laisse perplexe. Tu m'as dit que ma réaction t'as fait plaisir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Autant te le demander. Je sens une dernière larme glisser le long de ma joue par l'espoir qui remonte en moi.

« Arrête de pleurer. Hermione, j't'aime comme un fou ! » Merlin. Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu rougis considérablement et tu fais une mine d'enfant qui vient de se faire prendre en flagrant-délit. Un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres sans que je puisse l'esquisser. Est-ce que je rêve ? Je te pince le bras légérement.

« Heyyy ! »gémis-tu en me lachant quelques secondes d'un bras pour frotter le pinçon déjà naissant sur ta peau argentée. Puis tu replaces ton bras aux creux de mes reins. Je te souris plus heureuse que jamais.

« Tu m'aimes comme un fou ? Dis-tu ? Quelle coincidence. » je joue un peu avec tes nerfs là, je m'en fiche, tu le mérites. Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir.

« Coincidence ? » Tu comprends enfin et un sourire victorieux apparaît sur tes lèvres, tes magnifiques lèvres. Ce mot semble te faire plaisir. Un silence s'installe entre nous deux.

**And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
**_(Et reviens vers moi lorsque tu sais ce que tu ressens, ce que tu ressens)_

« Bon, tu reviens me voir quand t'as retrouvé l'usage de la parole et que tu seras vraiment sur de ce que tu avançes. D'accord ? » dis-je alors que j'arrive à me défaire de ton étreinte. Je me retourne rapidement pour enfin rejoindre ma table. Tu ne sembles pas réagir sur le champ. Je sens ta présence dans mon dos, ton odeur que je chéris tant.

**I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away  
**_(Je peux te sentir, je peux te sentir, bien que tu sois loin)_

**I could feel I could feel you baby, why**  
_(Je peux te sentir, je peux te sentir, pourquoi)_

Sans que je puisse le prévoir, tu m'aggripes par l'épaule me retournant vers toi. J'ai seulement le temps de voir tes deux yeux gris avant que je sente tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux à ce contact. Une flamme s'embrase en moi. Tes lèvres douches et chaudes caressent tendrement les miennes mais au fil des minutes, le baiser se fait plus passioné tout comme toi et moi. Ta langue vient titiller mes lèvres entrouvertes, je rejoins ta démarche en faisant de même avec la mienne. Mes mains dans tes cheveux soyeux, les tiennes dans mon dos. Nos langues dansent dans un rythme érotique pendant plusieurs minutes avant que l'on rompt le baiser.

Tu me regardes dans les yeux. Je te fais un sourire timide que tu me rends divinement. Nous reprenons une respiration normale tout en nous observant heureux des récents évènements. Je soupire de bonheur.

« Au fait, tu me parlais de coincidence tout à l'heure.. » t'hasardes-tu à me dire un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**It's not supposed to hurt this way**  
_(ce n'est pas censé me blesser ainsi)_

**I need you, I need you  
**_(J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi)_

**More and more each day  
**_(De plus en plus, chaque jour)_

**It's not supposed to hurt this way**  
_(ce n'est pas censé me blesser ainsi)_

**I need you, I need you  
**_(J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi)_

**Tell me  
**_(Dis-moi)_

« Ah bon ? » je t'interroge faussement pensive. Tu t'avançes de nouveau vers moi mais quand je crois que tu vas m'embrasser sur les lèvres, tu détournes la tête pour aller dans mon cou. J'émets un soupir de contentement.

« Je t'aime, idiot. » te dis-je en riant doucement avant que tu ne recaptures mes lèvres.

**It's not supposed to feel this way**  
_(Ce n'est pas censé me faire sentir ainsi)_

**I need you, I need you  
**_(J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi)_

**More and more each day  
**_(De plus en plus, chaque jour)_

**It's not supposed to hurt this way  
**_(Ce n'est pas censé me blesser ainsi)_

**I need you, I need you, I need you  
**_(J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi)_

**Tell me, are you and me still together?  
**_(Dis-moi, est-ce que toi et moi on restera ensemble ?)_

**Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
**_(Dis-moi, penses-tu que ça pourrait durer pour toujours ?)_

**Tell me, why  
**_(Dis-moi, pourquoi)_

Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse de ce gars ? De ce prétentieux ? De ce chieur de première ? De ce blond aux yeux gris ? De ce beau gosse ambulant ? De ce gars fabuleux ? Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien et je m'en contrefiche car l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas.

**FIN**

_**Votre avis :D**_


End file.
